Everybody's Gone to War
by VioletVessalius
Summary: A songfic.  Warning: Contains yaoi  Boy x Boy , rated M to be safe.


Hey, I'm back :3.

I plan on continuing my chapter story soon,

But here's a songfic to hold you over.

Everybody's gone to war - Nerina Pallot.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any characters associated with it,

Nor do I own the song/lyrics used here.

* * *

><p><strong>I've got a friend, he's a pure-bred killing machine,<strong>

**He said he's waited his whole damn life for this,**

"Axel," I whispered in vain. "I've always loved you.. And I understand that you have to do this."

"I do, Roxas. For..Kairi." The redhead replied, the gun shaking in his nimble hands. Tears stained his face, covering even those red little triangles I had come to know so well.

I closed my eyes and slowly put my hands in the air, waiting for my best friend to pull the trigger.

My thoughts were only of the past, of his last statement. "For Kairi."

_For Kairi.._

**I knew him well when he was seventeen,**  
><strong>Now he's a man who'll be dead by Christmas.<strong>

I chuckled loudly and leaned back against the frame of the clock tower, salty tears caused by laughter dripping into the abyss of the town below. I couldn't help but laugh, Axel was making that goofy face again, the one that melted my heart faster than Sea-Salt Ice cream in August.

"Stop that, you know what it does to me." I chuckled again.

"Oh.. This?" The redhead had a sweet and quirky smile playing on his face.

I clutched my sides, trying to contain my laughter when I was pulled backward suddenly. I then found myself staring up into Axel's shocking green orbs. I blushed immediately and averted my eyes, only to have my face turned to look back at the lankier boy. Giving one more of those heart melting smiles, Axel leaned in and our faces met in a kiss. He gave my bottom lip a little nibble, his tongue requesting entry into my mouth. I smiled and allowed the kiss to continue, our tongues fighting for dominance only to claim Axel the winner.

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

"Rox.. Its Kairi. She's been.. She's been murdered." Axel fell to his knees, clutching his red locks and sobbing on my shoulder. "How.. Did this happen?" I whispered, though I'd known exactly what had happened.

"We don't.. We don't know. They found her body, in the alley by the train station. My little sister.. G..Gone forever." The redhead continued to cry, this time digging his nails into my shoulders as he soaked my white linen shirt. I cried too. For what I had done. For Axel. For Kairi.

"I'm so sorry.. Axel." I whispered, cradling his head. I held him all night, crying with him. His last audible words before fading into sleep were: "I'm gonna find who did it Rox. And I'm going to make them pay.."

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

"Rox, Rox – I did it!" A shouting Axel roared, running up to me as I paid for a bag full of Sea-Salt Ice cream.

"Did what?" I asked curiously.

"I got the information I needed! I'm one step closer to finding that bastard who dared to screw with my family." He said, clutching the folder in his hands with malice.

"T..That's..Great." I stuttered, tears forming in my eyes. He didn't know. He didn't know that I was that bastard. I was that monster..

"R..Rox, are you alright?" Axel asked, hand coming to rest on my cheek.

"I'm fine." I swatted his hand away, and left him standing there – Clueless as to my behavior.

**And, so...**  
><strong>Everybody's gone to war,<strong>  
><strong>But we don't know what we're fighting for,<strong>  
><strong>Don't tell me it's a worthy cause,<strong>  
><strong>No cause could be so worthy.<strong>

I sat in my dull room, ripping fists of hair out and sipping whiskey every so often. I couldn't believe what I'd done to my best friend, to my lover. I'd killed the only family he'd had left, his sister. I shouldn't have done it. I know that. But she was going to ruin his life! She was going to reveal his past to the world. She was going to make a mockery of her brother's begging and pleading for his innocence in a federal court. He would be known as Axel, the hitman. The assassin. The killer. I couldn't let her do it!

I shot her, right between the eyes.

She screamed and cried, and fell to the ground – Limp and bloodied.

I was the last person she'd lay eyes on.

Because she was dead.

**If love is a drug, I guess we're all sober,**  
><strong>If hope is a song I guess it's all over,<strong>  
><strong>How to have faith, when faith is a crime?<strong>  
><strong>I don't want to die..<strong>

"ROXAS, GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING BASTARD." Axel roared and stumbled along the hallway, ready to pull the trigger on the blonde in front of him - Me. I ran until my breath gave out, and fell into the empty room at the end of the hall. We were in the clock tower, and dusty relics lay covered in curtains all around the sullen room. I was curled up in the corner, tears threatening to drown me.

"Get up!" Axel kicked at me and yelled angrily.

I stood slowly, eyes kept on my feet. I held back my tears, I couldn't let him pity me – I killed his sister.

"Why, Rox..? How could you do this to me..?" Axel sobbed. I wanted to comfort him, I wanted to hold him and say that I was so, so sorry. But I'd made my bed and it was time to lay in it.

"Because I'm a murderer."

**If God's on our side, then God is a joker,**  
><strong>Asleep on the job, his children fall over,<strong>  
><strong>Running out through the door and straight to the sky,<strong>  
><strong>I don't want to die...<strong>

_BANG_.

The shot rang through the air, knocking the breath out of me and leaving me lying on the cold floor of a dull room in the clock tower. I coughed once, twice. And blood spewed from my open mouth, and began to pool around my torso. I fingered the place in my chest where the bullet was lodged, too numb to actually feel it.

Axel had collapsed over me crying and yelling.

"ROX! ROX, I'M SO SORRY." But it had soon faded to a whisper. "Rox.. Rox, I love you. I've always loved you – so much.. What have I done?"

His tears fell onto my face as my vision blurred. Still, those same green orbs remained, touched by sadness and betrayal.

"I Love You too.. Axel." I coughed out, blood dotting the redhead's face.

"Shh.." Axel sobbed.

He then brought his face down to kiss the lips of myself. His Best Friend. His Lover.

_His sister's killer._

* * *

><p>I don't blame you if you find this story to be completely terribleridiculous.

However, I also don't mind - Seeing as how this is just another scribbling from a sleepless night.

Thanks for reading,

- Violet._  
><em>


End file.
